


在黎明之前

by 45kg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45kg/pseuds/45kg





	在黎明之前

尚九熙低着头脱掉鞋套上地板拖，天变得快还没来得及换成凉拖冬天的棉拖踩进去软软的但着实有些热了。他低着头抬手摘了项链搁在玄关的鞋柜上，抬脚往屋里走。

 

“改天儿咱把凉拖找出来换上吧，天也渐渐热了。”

 

等了良久没听到何九华的回答，尚九熙在沙发前停住了脚回头看他。玄关的灯是暖黄色的，当时挑的时候尚九熙一眼就相中了这个色调，照的整个人的线条都变得柔和起来。何九华倚在柜前把玩着尚九熙刚随手放下的项链，紫薯早不知扔去了哪儿，刘海挡住了他的眉眼看不清神色，嘴角却是带着上翘的弧度，晕着昏黄的灯光温柔的一塌糊涂。

 

尚九熙听到自己左胸口忽然加大的砰砰声，等会了神时他已经在何九华面前站足了脚跟。他轻咳一声盖住自己又些干涩的嗓子，糯糯地开了口。

 

“咋滴了，这项链有啥可看的？”

 

何九华听了这话也不急着作答，慢慢悠悠地将链子绕在自己的手腕处。是条锁骨链，尚九熙平日里总用它搭在短袖外头，做旧的银成色很好，细眼去瞧泛着圈银白色的光。

 

何九华的手腕细，链子绕了三四圈还有余，像串佛珠似的带着，衬得何九华的手更加纤长。尚九熙盯着有些出神，何九华一把扯住他的胳膊将他抵在柜上，脸就这么直直地靠过来，温热的鼻息喷在尚九熙的鼻尖，带来些浅薄的痒意。

 

“哪比得上你额头上的口红印子好看你说是不是，嗯？”

 

尚九熙还没反应过来，何九华伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔尚九熙小小的唇珠，浅尝辄止，抿了抿唇又开了口。

 

“口红印子不好看的话，脖子后头的印子多好看你说是不是？”

 

尚九熙这才明白过来，心里咒骂着那一个晚上给他捅了好几个篓子的罪魁祸首，抬了手欲擦掉额头上的印子，一面低头认怂道歉，他可吃不准何九华这样子的温柔刀子能给他伤成什么样来。

 

“嘿，这不是几个人玩来着吗？没轻没重的，下次就给他说一顿哈。”

 

何九华一把抓了他的手腕，力道不大但使了巧劲，尚九熙挣脱不得就拿了双小圆眼半困惑半恼地瞪他。

 

“别擦了，擦掉多可惜。”

 

“何九华你怎么了你，不擦也生气，擦还不让…..唔…..”

 

炙热的吻毫不犹豫地压了上来，何九华探出舌头疯狂地舔舐，在尚九熙失神的瞬间闯入口腔，追逐尚九熙下意识逃窜的舌尖。

 

喷香水对于何九华来说已然成了习惯。圣罗兰暗夜甜而不腻的味道充斥着尚九熙的鼻腔，是尚九熙最熟悉也最喜欢的味道。奇怪的是他在这味道中渐渐软了身子，麻麻的感觉从他的尾椎骨一路蔓延到他的脖颈。他干脆伸手抓住何九华的衬衣领，迎着他唇舌到来的方向用力摁了上去。何九华怔了怔，然后更狂野的与他纠缠起来。

 

在一起多年，情事或激烈或缱绻，彼此的点在何处也了解的一清二楚。口水混合着唇舌纠缠的声响激的缠在一起的两人都头皮一麻，仿佛干柴遇到了烈火一点就燃。来不及咽下的口水顺着微微分离的唇畔流下来，将两人的下颚都弄得湿漉漉的，打湿了刚冒出头的淡青色胡茬，打湿了急促喘息着的尚九熙微张开的眼眸。

 

这般神色激的何九华又是一声闷哼，他猛然与尚九熙分开，箍着他的腰身将他带到小厅沙发上一把推了进去，急切的吻如狂风暴雨般落了下来。

 

尚九熙被迫承受着身上那人带着些情绪的情意，但是身下膈应的感觉让他缓了缓想要急切回应的本能，伸了手边去推何九华偏单薄的肩膀，边往腰下探。

 

何九华察觉到身下那人轻微的抗拒，微微起身带着些不满足地蹙眉，倒是恍然让尚九熙看到他梳背头那段时间的痞意来。眼睛定格在尚九熙被折磨到有些红肿的唇，几个轻柔的轻吻落在尚九熙的唇畔。

 

心中的那些点气早就在瞧见尚九熙带着泪花的眼角时消散的一干二净，现下只不过是借着他犯了错的由头胡闹。这人可占据了他心头最软的那块地方，就算是再大的气他都不舍得伤着他一丝一毫。

 

经过一系列激烈“运动”的尚九熙轻喘着，另一只手伸到腰后捞过那总惹事的ipad，随手往旁边一扔，由着厚重的地毯承受它发出沉闷的响声。他迎上近在咫尺的那双带着小孩儿没吃到糖类似小情绪的眼睛，抵在他肩上的手往上伸抓住何九华的衬衫领使劲往下拉了拉。都不是啥小学生了，尚九熙的眸子亮亮地还带着水意。

 

“继续吧。”

 

窸窸窣窣的脱衣声此起彼伏，挡不住凌乱的亲吻声下难以压抑的喘息。何九华在咬上尚九熙的前一秒靠着他的脖颈微微平复自己的呼吸，今晚这场战役他一点也不想先认输，到黎明之前他还有6个小时可以和尚九熙慢慢讲道理。

 

长裤下滚烫的部位互相摩擦着，断断续续的唇舌纠缠给这把火添了一把又一把的柴。何九华的吻沿着对方的脖子一路蔓延，经过柔软的胸口，带着一点线条的小肚子，不断战栗的小腹，最后在那处停下，用脸隔着裤子蹭了蹭那被包裹着的昂扬。

 

尚九熙全身的细胞都在叫嚣着，全身都轻微的抖了抖。他伸手插在何九华软顺的发里，带着些情动地呻吟出声。

 

“别…大华……”

 

何九华早已快速地退下了尚九熙身上最后的布料，然后他带着虔诚的吻落在顶端上，轻轻一吮，饶是经历不少情事的尚九熙也控制不住自己的神经末梢，控制着小腹往前一记顶弄。

 

“嗯…..”

 

何九华沿着青筋将那笔直舔到了尾端，最后在尚九熙带着颤意的惊呼声中整根含入。灵活的舌头扫过顶端，唇瓣摩擦过柱身，一手伸了上来配合着节奏摸索小球。尚九熙早已被这巨大的刺激弄得失了魂，手插在何九华发间微微用力，一声声喘息在淫靡的口水声中愈发急促。何九华察觉到他的大腿间有绷紧的趋势，一下子退了身子。在尚九熙泪眼迷蒙急需发泄的注视下，拿下手腕上的链子绕着顶端缠了上去。过粗的链子是不能阻止小家伙的释放的，何九华在实践中发现自己的计划仍然还有些纰漏。他只好掩下眼里的失落，换上副胸有成足的样子直起身再次附了上去。

 

“也打扮一下小九熙。”

 

紫红色的柱身上还带着青筋，因强烈的刺激一凸一凸，刺激着尚九熙的视线。他半恼半怒地嗔着何九华，手往下伸却在半道上被何九华一把截住。

 

“你给我解开…”

 

另一只手摸过尚九熙带着汗意的额头，点了点汗湿的鼻尖，最后停在尚九熙饱满的唇珠上。他伸回手又亲了亲他，分离时在他耳边呢喃，“犯错的小孩要有惩罚。”

 

“唔….”

 

尚九熙压抑下喉间的呻吟声未遂，喘着向身后沾满了润滑液在自己体内驰骋的手指的主人解释。

 

“只….嗯….只是朋友…..”

 

两根手指的抽插对于身体构造有些不适，尚九熙扭了扭腰，不满于何九华的不理睬，“她是个同。”

 

何九华笑眯眯地凑过来在他脸上落下一个奖励性的亲吻，手下不停歇的加入了第三根手指。

 

“我知道啊。”

 

“唔！”即便做过不少次，紧致的后穴对于异物感的进入还是让尚九熙闷闷的哼了一声。“那你在生什么气。”

 

“我没生气啊。”何九华骨节分明的手指在里面探索着，吻落在尚九熙裸露的胸膛。他轻轻舔舐着尚九熙早已挺立着的乳尖，然后张嘴含住。

 

“哈啊…..“

 

尚九熙早被挑逗的双眼通红，一面微侧着身子躲避，一面又下意识的将另一边的胸膛挺了过去。

 

何九华装作没看见的样子，只埋首于一边胸膛。后凑上去轻咬住尚九熙的唇舌，在”卟叽卟叽“的水声中与他纠缠。手指寻到某处时尚九熙轻微的喘息声忽地变了调子。何九华蓦地抬头，伸手又重重寻了那处按了下去。如愿以偿的听到尚九熙“哈啊”一声叫了出声，头被刺激的微微抬起，又落在沙发上。

 

“啊，找到了呢。”

 

他的手指开始恶趣味的折磨尚九熙那敏感的部位，密集的快感在那瞬间排山倒海的向尚九熙袭来，尚九熙在何九华的手指动作上起起伏伏，难耐的喘息在他唇齿间环绕。

 

 

何九华抽出手指，将自己对准了一下子发狠顶了进去。

 

“唔嗯…”

 

愉悦一下子刺激的两人都头皮发麻。何九华在顶弄中调整着自己舒爽过头而混乱的呼吸，减慢了速度慢慢抽出再猛地顶进，看着身下人因动情而紧皱的眉，低头吻了吻他的眉心。

 

“还敢不敢随便和别人亲亲抱抱了？”

 

“不….我不是….啊…..”敏感的那一点被听了辩解而不满的那人猛地击中，整个人都痉挛起来，他在刺激中一片乱麻的大脑只留下哄何九华这句宗旨，“不…不敢了….”

 

尚九熙感觉到何九华在自己的内部肆意顶弄，意乱情迷间扭动着灵活的腰身配合起何九华来。何九华在这时还记得这人的腰是不怎么好的，冲着那点重重的撞上去，嘴上带着些责备的冲意。

 

”怎么，满足不了是吗？“

 

尚九熙咬着嘴唇，半睁开湿漉漉的眼睛看过来，挣扎着撑起身子搂住何九华的脖子，然后舔了舔何九华突兀的喉结。

 

”再…再快些….”

 

“撕….”被尚九熙这么一撩的何九华再控制不了自己，喉结上湿漉漉的触感激的他那处又胀大了几分。抽插的力度逐渐加剧，固定着尚九熙的腰身的手也加大力道，一下一下的将自己把尚九熙深处送入。

 

“啊…..”尚九熙被撞的神色涣散，在一声声大叫声中双眼逐渐失去焦距。

 

两个人的喘气声都逐渐急促到沉重，何九华摆动着腰身一次次将自己撞入。熟悉的敏感点在高速中被反复摩擦，忽而肉壁一阵紧锁，何九华却不停，反而更加快了速度往里抽送。

 

“九华！”

 

液体喷洒在何九华的小腹上，有几滴落在银色链子上，衬的那几点白灼都莹莹泛着白光。何九华不给尚九熙缓神的时间，在更为急速的冲刺中感受到那熟悉的酸麻。他俯身学着尚九熙的样子咬住他的喉结，身下动作一点又一点变得更为剧烈。

 

“唔….”然后他闷哼一声，在尚九熙紧致的肉壁中释放了自己。

 

他没有退出来，反而撑着身子盯着尚九熙仍带着春意的眉眼平复呼吸。尚九熙撑着眼皮瞪他一眼，又软又糯地开了口，“出去。”

 

下一秒他惊惧地感受到体内的物件又有抬头的趋势，瞪向何九华时那人俯下身子将自己抱在怀里，指尖从他的尾椎轻轻地抚摸到背脊。

 

“不急，天还没亮呢。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——END——


End file.
